


The Long-Awaited Reward

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is a faithful sub willing to do anything to please his Masters, Keith and Shiro. He only has one selfish desire, and that's to feel both of them inside him at once, but they have their reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long-Awaited Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two anons that requested a nice pliant sub!Lance with a dash of lingerie and double penetration. I added the sensory play in there selfishly. Please enjoy!

“Beautiful,” Shiro murmured and Keith made a noise of agreement.

Lance blushed and ducked his head demurely. He had changed into the clothing provided by his Masters before presenting himself. He wore a bra that was fitted close against his chest; no doubt they had it made just for him, as particular as they were. It was soft and silky against his skin, aqua in color with sheer light blue and white ruffles along the edge and a blue bow in the center. The panties matched, a simple bikini cut with more ruffles and two bows on the sides.

“Turn for us,” Keith said, and Lance complied, turning slowly so they could get a good look like he knew they wanted. Their eyes on him made him grow hard, pressing lewdly against the soft material of his panties.

Once he had completed a full turn, he waited for their next command, eyes downcast. “Did you clean yourself properly like you were instructed?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“And did you use the item we gave you?” Keith asked.

“Yes, sir.” Their ritual on scene nights was for his Masters to leave him a message in his room, always first and foremost instructing him to clean himself to their satisfaction. Cleansing himself that way always meant washing himself with their preferred mildly sweet soap and using the little device they had bought him to clean his rectum. It wasn't that they thought he was dirty, but rather it was a way for Lance to sink into the mindset to be dominated, his little ritual that they gave to him.

Additionally, if they had particular items they wanted him to wear or use, they always left them on Lance's bathroom counter. Tonight's toys were rather simple, but sometimes what his Masters had chosen required them to leave him another note on how to use them.

“Good boy,” Shiro said. He and Keith were dressed in their usual for a scene: tight black t-shirts and black pants with no shoes or socks. Simple and clean.

“Kneel,” Keith instructed. Lance did as he was told, gracefully going down to his knees. He kept his legs spread wide, toes touching in the back, hands clasped at the small of his back, and head bowed as was the standard set for him, and then he waited. Keith walked to him first, a hand coming out to run through Lance's hair. Lance tried not to lean into it and break his position.

Shiro joined them to Lance's left, reaching out to stroke the other side of his head. They were acknowledging his submission before they moved forward. Then the hands were gone and Lance heard the rustle of clothing.

“Show us proof of your submission,” Shiro said. It was another ritual; their scenes always began this way. Lance lifted his head just enough to come face-to-face with his Masters’ erect cocks.

No matter how many times he saw them, they always excited him. He loved how the thick veins stood out on Shiro's and the feel of them against his tongue, and he loved the extra plump head of Keith's, the way it was so soft and squishy and the how it lodged in his throat when he took it deep.

Lance opened his mouth and waited until his Masters had pushed their cocks together and he could service them both at once. He leaned forward, strong thighs bulging to keep his balance as he mouthed at them, tongue caressing the underside of the heads. He tasted their mingled precome, swallowing it gratefully. He laved over them, making sure he was always touching both at once.

“Look at us,” Keith commanded. Lance directed his gaze up over hard, muscled bodies until it was met with his Masters’ faces. He suckled at the heads of their cocks, trying to show how willing he was to please them. “Isn't he a good boy, Shiro?”

“A very good boy,” Shiro rumbled.

Lance moaned, lips and tongue working desperately. He longed to touch them, but that was something he had to earn as a treat. He watched as Shiro and Keith turned their heads away and kissed each other, and he could see a peek of their tongues mingling.

That didn't mean he could pause in his task. If anything, they were testing him and his will not to give in to the need to just watch them. He wasn't allowed to look away--he had been commanded to look--so he enjoyed the sight while working on them. He took both heads into his mouth, lips stretching wide to accommodate. He held them both there, worshipping them with his tongue while the kissed.

He wasn't left out for long. His Masters separated after a little while and looked back down at him. “That's enough,” Shiro told him and Lance pulled away, awaiting his next orders. “Stand and present.”

Lance tried to rise as gracefully as he could. His knees ached from resting his weight on them and he felt mild pins and needles down his legs. He kept his hands tucked against the small of his back and pushed his chest out, feet shoulder width apart. The eyes that ran over him, appraising him, made him feel hot all over.

This wasn't about just him serving them, nor were they using him. Their relationship, as unconventional as it might have seemed, was a flow of give and take, and Lance had sat through enough of Shiro and Keith's discussions on how they all felt and what they wanted out of it to make his brain go fuzzy.

The important thing was that this made him happy, and he was pretty sure he made his boyfriends happy too.

“Bend over,” Keith said. Lance complied, bending slightly at the knees to maintain balance. His Masters circled around him and Lance could feel hands caressing over the silky material barely covering his buttocks. Fingers flirted with the edge of the panties and then tugged them down. He bit his lip, knowing what they saw.

Fingers ran along the edge of the rather large plug currently buried in him, then gave it a gentle tug. Lance gasped, couldn't help the little shiver that went through him. His panties were put back in place. “Stand and present,” Keith instructed. Lance went back into position, the plug heavy inside him.

Shiro walked around to stand before him while Keith stayed behind. “Do you want to tell him?” The question was not directed at Lance.

Hot breath blew across Lance's neck as fingers played with the frills on his panties. “Tonight's the night,” Keith said next to his ear.

It took Lance a moment to realize what he was talking about, but then his eyes widened. He looked to Shiro, who smiled and nodded. It was something he had begged for time after time and his Masters had denied him, but he ached for it.

Keith's hands smoothed over Lance's hips. “Tonight you'll take both of us together,” he murmured in his sub’s ear.

Lance sucked in a breath, fighting not to squirm and to maintain his position as Shiro raised a brow, assessing him. This meant so much to him, their trust that he could take them both at the same time. He bit his lip as his cock stretched the delicate fabric of his panties, body aching at the thought of being so full. “Thank you, sirs.”

“First you'll have to earn it,” Shiro warned him.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you trust us?” Keith asked.

“Of course, sir!” Lance couldn't help the disgruntled vehemence in his voice, a tone which was out of line with his station. “I'm sorry, sir.”

“You're forgiven. We know how excited you are, you little slut,” Keith said softly. The dirty words combined with the sight of Shiro giving his cock a few strokes made Lance moan. “Get on the bed on all fours, ass facing us.”

Lance moved quickly to comply, settling onto the bed, body thrumming with anticipation. He knew he wasn't allowed to look back at them unless instructed to, and he had to fight his curious nature. He heard his Masters rummaging around and setting some things out.

It felt like forever before he could feel them standing behind him. “Your task is to not make a sound. Only then will you earn both of us,” Shiro said. They barely gave him time to process that order before they began.

Lance almost gasped at the feeling of something cold and metal against the back of his thigh, traveling up to his butt, then lifting up and repeating the motion against the other thigh. The cold instrument left and then he could feel Shiro's Galra fingers, so familiar now, gliding down his spine. They warmed as they moved down, and then they were making their way back up, getting hotter until they were almost unbearably so.

Then the cold returned, but this time two of them at once against the bottom of his feet. The juxtaposition of hot and cold made him jump. He bit his lip to keep silent. His skin was so sensitive as the freezing cold metal ran over his toes, and then Shiro's hand was tracing different patterns across him. Lance's breathing picked up as he bore his body's confusion through the differing sensations.

It stopped, just for moment, and then they attacked. The cold object pressed against his balls at the same time that Shiro laid his overheated hand flat on his lower back. Lance bit his lip harder as he tried to arch away from the chill soaking through his panties and into his tender sac, but Shiro's hand kept him from getting too far. It went on for a few moments before they left his body again.

A crackling sound like electricity just behind him made him startle. “We found a new toy for you at our last stop,” Keith said.

Lance arched when whatever it was touched down against his lower back, taking his breath away. It didn't hurt, not really, but it felt like it made his nerves dance. It rolled up his back to his neck, waking up every single nerve, enhancing what every single inch of skin felt. Then it was coming back down and the cold metal came back, pressing hard against his nipples.

It was so hard to keep quiet now as his body began to overload on conflicting sensations, but he had to keep thinking about his reward. His panties were eased down, exposing his butt to the warm air, and then the new toy was touching down on his balls.

Lance arched, fingers clenching in a death grip against the sheets. He trembled all over as the toy gave him sweet torture. His balls felt full and swollen, aching terribly. The toy's smooth, round surface pressed into his sac, rubbing in circular motions until Lance thought he wouldn't be able to take it any more. He was going to open his mouth and scream out all his bottled pleasure and pain, and then the feeling vanished.

Lance hung his head, panting, and then it was back, only this time pressed against the plug buried inside him. His head shot up again, back bowing to try to escape, but it just followed. Its power arced through the plug and into his delicate insides, setting all the nerves aflame. He shook like a leaf, his whole world narrowing down to the weird tingling inside him.

The cold metal came back, touching down on his balls, and they ached even worse. He felt the cold even more in the wake of the other toy laying his nerves bare. Lance's toes curled as he fought the noises clamoring to escape.

They were relentless, his Masters, driving him hard as they always did, bringing him to his limits. He ached so badly inside and out and his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. He shook uncontrollably, losing all control of himself, drool running out the side of his mouth as his eyes rolled back.

As soon as the toys were pulled away, his body collapsed, but his Masters were there to catch him. They flipped him over and eased him to lay on the bed, boneless and shivering. He was floating somewhere in subspace, barely feeling them now as they pet him, rubbing his tired limbs. They told him what a good boy he was, how sweet, how they were so proud of him for taking it.

Lance smiled dreamily but said nothing, still unwilling to make a noise and ruin his chances at finally achieving his treat as promised. “You may speak,” Keith finally said, giving him permission.

“How do you feel?” Shiro asked.

“Floaty,” Lance managed to say, his throat constricted from trying not to make a sound. “Love you guys…”

His Masters hovered above him, both smiling. He was worried they might take offense to him not calling them “sir,” but they didn’t call him on it. “Does it hurt anywhere?” Shiro asked.

“I…” Lance swallowed. “If I say yes, would you not give me my treat tonight, sir?”

Keith rolled his eyes and Shiro huffed. “Is that all you can think about?” Keith asked.

“Yes, sir!” Lance groaned.

“You need to be serious.” Shiro used his no-nonsense hard voice which made Lance squirm and want to be pinned down.

“Yes, sir. My balls ache, and inside is...I can’t explain it,” Lance said. “Please, sirs, please use me tonight,” Lance begged.

“Shhh,” Keith soothed, brushing hair off Lance’s forehead. He looked to Shiro and they did that silent talk with their eyes thing which Lance envied so much. He tried not to because he knew that he was important and part of this, but he selfishly wanted to share as much as he could with them.

Shiro paused a moment in contemplation then nodded. “You did well, pet, so you get your treat.”

Lance sighed in relief and smiled up at them. “Thank you, sirs.” They stared down at him and Lance thought he had said or done something wrong, but then Shiro moved away and Keith followed. They both stripped down until they were naked, their cocks standing out proud and erect, matching black cock rings encircling them.

Shiro gave Keith another kiss, slow and easy, and Lance enjoyed watching them. Afterward, Shiro joined him on the bed, crawling over his body, seeming impossibly big. Lance felt his breathing pick up, his body used to this position and responding in excitement. But Shiro had other ideas as he rolled onto his back and grabbed Lance, pulling him on top. Lance wasn’t used to this and he looked askance at Shiro. “Don’t worry, pet. We’ll take care of you like we promised.” Shiro’s hands went to Lance’s hips. “As much as it pains me because I love to see you in these, let’s get them off you. I don’t want to ruin them.” Lance nodded and helped Shiro take them off him.

Keith came up behind him and pushed him to lean forward. Shiro pulled him down so his cheek was pressed against warm, strong chest, his ass in the air. Keith grabbed hold of the base of the plug buried in him, and after a few testing tugs, he eased it out. Lance whimpered and Shiro rubbed his back soothingly.

Keith went to work lubing Lance’s gaping hole, fingers easily pushing it deep inside, and then he prepared his and Shiro’s cocks. When he was satisfied, he nodded at Shiro, who eased Lance to look at him. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, sir. Please! I’ve wanted it for so long,” Lance pleaded.

Shiro looked past Lance and nodded at Keith, who took hold of their sub’s hips, easing them into position and then pushing him down onto Shiro’s cock. It slid home so easily, Lance moaning and Shiro grunting. Keith let him settle and get comfortable before he came to kneel behind Lance, straddling Shiro’s thighs. He aimed his own cock and slid it up across Shiro’s balls until it bumped up against Lance’s hole. “Are you ready, you little slut?”

“Yes, sir!” Lance said softly, back bowing to show his submission.

“Here it comes,” Keith warned, and then he began pushing. The head of his cock slipped a bit, struggling to fit, and then it started to work its way in. Lance cried out and he stopped. “Lance, are you okay?” Lance whimpered but said nothing.

“Lance, check in with us or we stop,” Shiro warned.

“I’m okay, sir. I just have to adjust to it. Please, please don’t stop!”

Keith bit his lip but decided to keep going. Lance panted as he took it and if Keith was truthful with himself, he didn’t want to stop. Shiro’s cock was pressed tight against his own and it felt amazing. Lance whimpered below him until he was fully sheathed.

The three of them were together now in the most intimate way Lance could think of, and it was wonderful. He had begged for this for months, had tried to prove that he was worthy and capable and oh-so willing, and they had finally rewarded him. He felt arms wrap around him and pull his torso up until his back was pressed against Keith’s chest. His head lolled onto Keith’s shoulder.

“You did it, baby,” Keith murmured in his ear. “You’ve got two cocks deep inside you. How does it feel?”

“So good, sir,” Lance mumbled as he felt himself sinking back into subspace. They could do anything to him now and he would love it.

“How does he look from your end, Shiro?”

“Perfect,” Shiro rumbled. “I didn't know it could be this good.”

“Me either,” Keith admitted. Their words buzzed around Lance, but he could barely understand them over the throb inside of him. He was so tender from the toy before and there was so much of them inside him.

Keith began to move then, hips slowly pulling back a couple inches then moving forward. Lance whimpered, hands limp at his sides because he hadn't been given permission to touch. Keith slid in and out of him, his cock fighting for space beside Shiro’s. Lance whimpered, body limp, and Keith’s hands grabbed hold of his sides to steady him.

As was usual, once Keith found a rhythm, his filthy mouth started working on overdrive. “What a good boy,” he murmured in Lance’s ear. A hand came up to grab Lance by the jaw, lifting his head up from where it lolled on Keith’s shoulder. “Isn’t he a good little slut, Shiro?” The other Dom rumbled his assent. “The way he can take cock is amazing, like he was made for it. Were you made to take our cocks, Lance?”

“Yes, sir,” Lance moaned. His tongue felt heavy; he couldn’t swallow and saliva was pooling in his mouth, threatening to spill over.

“It feels amazing. I can feel Shiro against me. Your ass is squeezing us so tight. It must want our cum so badly. An ass like this needs to be filled to make sure you know who you belong to.” Keith bit down gently along Lance’s shoulder as he worked his cock in and out faster and faster, his balls dragging across Shiro’s.

Shiro relaxed and enjoyed the show and the feel of Keith’s cock sliding over his deep inside of their beautiful sub. Lance’s face was pure bliss, his eyes hooded and mouth slack. Shiro smoothed his hands up strong, lean stomach, and paused to let his fingers flirt with sheer ruffles before pulling the cup of the bra aside to reveal perky brown nipples. He rubbed them with the callused pads of his fingers, feeling them grow harder under his touch. Lance whimpered as they were pinched and tugged at, Shiro pulling them hard enough to make him cry out.

“Do you like how Shiro treats you, baby?” Keith asked.

“Yes, sir!” Lance answered, shivering as Shiro held his nipples in a viselike grip.

Keith nuzzled against Lance’s hair, nipping hard at his ear. “That’s good. I’m getting close, baby. Do you want my load inside you?”

“Yes, sir,” Lance cried, going weak at the thought. Keith had to steady him so he wouldn’t fall forward, bracing him so he was pressed against his Dom’s chest.

Keith was pistoning hard now, forehead damp with sweat. Shiro grunted beneath him, feeling his own orgasm rise as Keith’s cock rubbed against him incessantly. “You dirty little slut, I’m going to come inside you, fill you so full with Shiro. You’re ours. Say it,” Keith ground out as his balls tightened.

“I’m yours!” Lance sobbed, a trail of drool running down his chin as he reveled in the burning stretch in his sphincter.

Keith roared triumphantly as he came, hips slamming into Lance’s ass and then stilling as he emptied himself. Shiro groaned below, feeling the spill of hot seed against the head of his cock. He braced his feet on the bed and fucked upward into Lance as hard as he could, enjoying the ragged moans of his sub, and then he was coming too. He and Keith emptied their balls into Lance’s willing and no doubt aching body. It took Shiro’s breath away knowing that they were doing this at the same time, that Lance’s body was so incredible to be able to take this.

When they were spent and panting, Shiro stared up at Lance, whose eyes were unfocused as he floated somewhere in subspace. What a beautiful creature he and Keith had captured and claimed, and Lance gave everything he could so willingly.

Shiro knew that their sub wouldn’t ask for release; he never did, his attention always centered around pleasing himself and Keith. Shiro heated the fingers on his Galra hand as he reached for their new toy and flipped it on, the purple lightning contained within the clear orb at the end of the stick arcing and crackling. Lance’s body jerked at the sound, no doubt already conditioned to know what to expect from his earlier experience.

“You’re allowed to come,” Shiro told him, and then he pressed the electric orb against Lance’s frenulum at the same time his heated Galra hand cupped his sub’s balls.

Lance cried out, long and sobbing and desperate. His body convulsed and Keith’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight as he came. Tears leaked from the corners of Lance’s tightly shut eyes as his cum arced from his body like it was the electricity in the orb. It landed burning hot against Shiro’s muscled abdomen as Lance quaked, face contorted with pleasure.

Shiro let it go on a bit longer than was absolutely necessary, knowing Lance would be beyond sensitive. He only stopped when Lance was thrashing and shouting insensibly. Keith’s limp cock had fallen free of the confines of Lance’s body by then, and Shiro’s was quick to follow. They eased their spent sub to the bed and pressed into either side of him, raining soft kisses across his skin and caressing him gently until his breathing slowed. “Lance, are you okay? You need to check in,” Shiro said.

Lance mumbled for a moment, his head still fuzzy. “‘m okay, sir,” he said, voice slurred.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Keith asked, voice soft as he tenderly ran the back of his hand over Lance’s cheek.

Lance nuzzled into the touch. “Sore, but I’m okay.” He finally opened his eyes and stared in adoration at his Masters. “Thank you, sirs. It was everything I could ever imagine.”

Shiro buried his head against their sub’s neck, nipping and kissing. “I hate to admit that you were right. I think we’re in agreement that it needs to happen again,” he said. Keith snorted as if he couldn’t believe there was even a question about it.

“Do I need to help clean up?” Lance mumbled sleepily.

“No, you’ve been a good boy. We’ll take care of it. You just rest now,” Keith said. He and Shiro placed kisses against Lance’s temples and watched him drift off easily; exhausted as he was, he didn’t even make a sound as Shiro and Keith stripped him of his frilly bra. They made quick work of cleaning up together, sharing a kiss of their own before climbing into bed with their sweet sub, sandwiching him between them and holding his hands tight.

They had such a good boy indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my tumblr (keirdark) to discuss smutty fun or headcanons. My inbox is always open.


End file.
